


In The Summer Silence, I was Getting Violent

by YourConsentingMind



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caring, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Just love seeing my favorite characters suffer, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Recovery, Scars, Shapeshifting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Enchantress is only in the past chapters, Transformation, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind
Summary: Sometimes, we find ourselves discovering powers we wish we did not have.Sometimes, uncontrollable emotions create uncontrollable monsters in ourselves.Sometimes, those monsters force themselves to surface.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Plague Knight/Specter Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Plague Knight & Specter Knight both use they/them in this fic
> 
> As always I make at least one shapeshifting-themed fic in every fandom

Plague Knight followed behind the rest of the group, listening to the soft crackling of the candle they held in their hands, watching the flame flicker brightly. There was rain crashing loudly against the tinted windows of the Tower of Fate – or what was left of it – and had it not been for the rain, it would be completely silent save for the candle.  
  
The fact that they had to revisit the tower was beyond Plague Knight. They only had bad memories of this place. Why did Shovel Knight insist to return to this pile of rubble? Not much to be found here, much less anything of value. And why did the Order have to come along?  
  
Plague Knight shuddered at the thought of all the experiences they lived through in this tower. The Enchantress was by no means a kind person – not to others, not to her own people. They suffered much by her hand, but none of them were brave enough to stand up to her. Not King Knight, the probably most oblivious of the group, not Mole Knight, who probably withstood among the greatest amount of hardship under the Enchantress from the entire Order, and not even Specter Knight, who had stood up to the Enchantress before but had to give up their free will in the end.  
  
It had been maybe six or seven months since the defeat of the Enchantress – peace was returning to the land, everyone was rebuilding, including the Order. They were... coping with the situation, Plague Knight supposed. With the Enchantress and whatever remnants of her had still existed being destroyed by Shovel Knight and Shield Knight, they could all sigh with relief.  
  
A bit of rubble fell from the largely destroyed tower walls, scaring Plague Knight out of their thoughts. They noticed they lagged behind a bit, quickly catching up with the rest of the group, walking next to Specter Knight who had turned around and stopped to wait for them.  
  
Plague Knight and Specter Knight got along surprisingly well. There were a few odd pairs of friends in the Order, such as Propeller Knight and King Knight, but they were typically regarded as the weirdest, due to their clashing personalities. In reality, they were not that different at all.  
  
The two walked next to each other in silence as Shovel Knight led the group up a flight of stairs. Plague Knight could not even remember what he brought them here for, he did tell them, but they forgot again. Everything's been a flash lately with so much work to do that Plague Knight forgot about everything they did not note down somewhere. Luckily Mona had a much better memory than them. Had Mona not reminded them, they probably would've forgotten Shovel Knight had asked for the Order to meet in the Tower today.  
  
Plague Knight watched as the few remaining lights lit and extinguished themselves as the group passed by, one of the few things still in tact in the tower. They felt a sense of dread crawl up their spine, and if it was not for Specter Knight who quite immediately noticed and grabbed their hand, they would've just run off here and now.  
  
Plague Knight shook, trying to calm themselves down, nearly dropping the candle as their hands trembled. Specter Knight floated closer, trying to comfort them. “Hey, wait a moment, everyone.” They spoke calmly, putting their feet on the ground and leaning down to Plague Knight, whose candle dropped onto the floor by now and had extinguished. Specter Knight put their own candle down in front of the two, rubbing their back, hushing them, saying it would be okay, that she was gone... Plague Knight would normally have relaxed by now, but they were still shaking, as a matter of fact, it just grew more uncontrollable. They felt like darkness was going to spread all around them, swallow them, take them away forever...  
  
They freaked out even more, clutching onto Specter Knight, holding on for dear life. What was wrong with them? What was happening with them? Their heart was racing, trying to regain control...  
  
Plague Knight began hearing those things from the past, that had happened here, exactly. Memories of the things _she_ had done flashed and they felt like they were going to burst just like their bombs always do. They instinctively began screaming, crying, for someone to help them, to get her away, and as the present vanished before their eyes, they pushed away, holding their head.  
  
Something was clawing inside, trying to get out. They heard but could not put it to words. It was going to burst out, something they had for a long time considered gone and tried to keep locked away into the darkest corner of their mind.  
  
Yet here it was, still kicking, somehow, after being gone for nearly a year.  
  
“Y-You need to-to get a-away f-from me!” Plague Knight suddenly shouted, trying to push themselves further away from their companions, crying even harder, scared of themselves, of what was going to happen, of the being. If it broke out-  
  
They felt a burning sensation, both in their mind and physical being, as they fought. They screamed more, trying to keep it in, stop it from its break-out attempt.  
  
But it was too late. Plague Knight's body and perception grew weak, and they heard the others shout for them as they blacked out, unable to keep this remnant of the past contained in themselves.  
  
  
  
**Ć̵̨̡͚̰̱͉̭͚̯ą̵̬̹̬̲̲̱̝̯̬̘̫̈͆͋̅͋͑̊̑͛̈́̑͜u̶͎̹͇̪̳̜̲͎̯̫͓̿͂̃̄͗͐͂̾̅̐̒͂̆̅̈́̿͜g̸̫̊͋͐̚ḩ̸̢͇͈̘̳̟̜͍̱̬͊̀̓̕͝ṭ̷̣̗͉͎͉̜̥̯̰̞̤͙̲̫̲̌̉̓̋͝ ̵̩̝̏̑͌̎̏͗̃̉͂̇̄͋͘͘͝ī̷̱̙̘̜͔͚̬͈̝̝̜̥̯̯̞͖̣̾̆̆̌̒͊n̸͇̼̪̞̪͈̥͗̈́͑s̴̨̛͈͇̺̳͉͈̱̣͔̥̩̖̓̇͐̍̈́̀̄̏͝͠͠͠i̷̢̡͕̤̙̅̈̃̕͝d̶̫͔̎̇́̔̾̉͒̌e̴̛̮̦͚̟ ̶͓̳̪͍̱̰̲̗̯̉͂̓̑̎͗̀̏̃͐̎̚̚͝͝ą̷̙̹̜̹͔͖̘͂̃̌̈́͋̊̈́̅̚͠ ̷̢̡̨̨͔̺̣̙̻͓̘̥̱̟̟͊̈͒͗̐̓͛̀̆̾̅̅̊̿̆̈s̷̬͕͕̬̈́̓͛̉̽̓̈͆́̔̿̚̚͝t̸̨̖̝̪̼͇̥̐͋́͜u̶̱̺̜͛͛̓̊̄͌̏͛̈̔̋͠p̸̡̳͚̰͓̺̔͜ȋ̶̤̲̤̫͇̺͇̙̠̯̏̄͌̌̈͒̕͝͝ͅḋ̸̜̞̺̖͍̻̬̪̗̜͙̯̻̰͉͕͈̿͊͋̈́͆̄͒̔̂͂͆̅́͝͠ ̵̗̗̪͉̙̺͖͍̘͓̪̠̮̓͑̽ͅd̶̳̺̹̠̏̎r̶̨̗̪̲͍͖̩͍̠̘̥͕̉͗̂̐̈́̀̆̉̌͐̄̚͠ͅe̵̡̢̻̱̯̯̲̞̦͍̟̫̒͌̏̓͗̇͆͒a̴̢̛̯̙̤̬̮̤̠̭̙͕̯̗̜̩͎̽͑͋̋̀́̎͛͐͑̽̽̚m̵͉̣͖̪̪̰͕̎̃̇̈́͜**

Plague Knight was screaming as if they had been possessed by the devil, constantly backing away further in their crawling state. Though not noticeable at first in the darkness, something about their appearance changed. They looked more like... a monster.  
  
Wings were sprouting from their back and they begun to look more feral than anything. Their screams were frightful, as if afraid of themselves, clutching their head with their claw-like hands. Specter Knight noticed how darkness was slowly gathering around their form.  
  
“What the fuck...” Specter Knight heard Treasure Knight utter in the back, watching Plague Knight become something else.  
  
Plague Knight arched their back as the wings grew properly, still screaming, though their voice was becoming distorted. The darkness that had gathered covered them nearly entirely now, extending their form to something more animalistic, similarly to their position, with both hands and feet on the ground, as if ready to pounce. They had also become 'larger' from the shadows, in fact, they were even taller than Treasure Knight and Polar Knight by now. Their cloak, covered in black, was floating somewhat, looking ghastly.  
  
Whatever they were now, it was certainly not Plague Knight who was in control here.  
  
Their body charged forward, jumping at Specter Knight, who managed to dodge just in time. They immediately turned around, trying again. They attacked anything nearby, and began using magic Plague Knight was not capable of using to try and hit the other knights. Specter Knight was struck with a ball of dark magic, readying their scythe unwillingly.  
  
It was night, though the clouds blocked out the moon and stars.  
  
**T̶̨̟̲̬͐̋̄̏̏͘͜h̸̳̘͘i̶̬̣͍̰͔͒̈͆͝͠ͅs̴͙͎̤̋̒̂̾̕ ̴̘̺̊̉͠f̸̧̡̟̻͉̭̓͊̽̈́̚͜ȩ̸̻͖̱̤̍͗̅͂̕͝e̶̡̼̺͚̻̽̊̔̽̎̐ḽ̴̨̛̝̪̓̾̃̕͝ș̷̡̧̪͎̰̘̈̽͊̚̕ ̵̪̝̈́͂͊̐͐̚l̷̢̝̙̣͔͙͍̐̆̕ȉ̵̩̐́̃͜ķ̴̡̩̮̗̙͛̈́͆͐̔e̸̢͔͕͕̦̅͜͝ ̵͕̹͈̒͜͝a̴̡̪͚̭͇̳̒͑̾̌͌͗ñ̸̢͓̥͈̬̓͑̽o̷̢̗͎͌͐t̴̨͈̭̤̣̋̋̔͘͠h̵͈̉̑̇͛̚͜ë̴̩͉̯̮̜̩̖́r̷͓͌ ̸̞̿͐̂ḑ̸̹̟̈͛r̶͖̺͈̝̿̕ȇ̸̡̙̘̟͖̻͑͒̿͜ạ̵̢͈̗͖̱̓͘m̷̨̨̧̻̀**  
**̵̫̠́̓**  
**̴̗͎͙̲̄̏͜Ȩ̶̫̯̮̗̫͑̈́̉v̷̼̆̒͊̇̈́̾e̶̛͇̤̰̺͆͗͜ṛ̴͈̻̦͚̘̇ỷ̶̦̱͉̟̇͑̒ö̴̺͚͚́͠n̸̢̡̈́̈́̈́͠e̵̼͊ ̷̜͇͛̈̎̕͠g̷̜̦͊͆̈́r̶͚̒͒̒ä̵̜̼͎͔̻͓̱́́͛̀b̸͓͉̳̝̩̣̒̔͛ḅ̸̡͍̫̓̿̾̕e̵̢̳͖̟̊̂ͅd̶̤͐͑̈̄̕͠ ̶̘̍͂̍̀̾a̷̠̒̄̿̕̕ȟ̸̨̪̠̇͌͐̽̋o̷̙͙̰̠͊̎̾͆͊̕͜l̸̨̰̎̽d̴̤͋ ̶̨̻̒̂ͅo̶̘̝̼̳͌̆͘͠f̷̢̦̦̈́̓ ̴̣̫̩̣̈́̿ͅm̸̧̗̬̞̭̜̜̄̔̈́ḛ̶̡̼͎̯̹̦̍̚**  
**̴͕̲̈́͒̒̕͜͠͠**  
**̸̢̬͔͎̳̮͒̀̑͑̄ͅP̷͇̭̼̐ŭ̴̯͈̥͍̜̺͇̈́̈́͠l̸̨̩̈́̓̊͂͌̑̍l̷̯̦̆̀̋̎͠ȩ̶̦͕͙͓͚̞̄d̸̳͉̫͍̉̒͒ ̶̮̫̂̍̂̚f̵̳̩͐̎͌̑͘r̵̩̞̟͍̊͑̈́͜o̸̭͕͛̃̎̉̈́̚m̵͙̱̖̘̯͒̿̓̎͐͝ͅ ̵̟̣̝̘̥̈́͜ē̶̳̕v̴̹̬̣̫̜̒̀̏̾̐̚̚ͅe̷̻̽͑r̵͙͍̆̈́̍͘y̷̛̞͇͔̮̤ ̵̹̼̻̩̱̩̈͗͠s̶̠̦̯͖̳͘ĩ̸͓͈̦̈͊̃͐ͅd̶̙͙̏̓̍̑̃͜ͅe̸̲̐̐͜ ̴̰̿̓ô̴̧̯̦̮̪̺̎͊f̸̨͉͉͓̼̓͗͆͆̓ͅ ̶̭͚̳͒͆̍͌͝m̵͙̰̣͓̩̈̋̒̍̈̋͋͜e̶̳̖̭͓̣͐͗̕**  
**̸̧͈̪̙̅͠**  
**̸̧̨̝̼͉͍̩̀͑̒͝I̸͓̯̭͐́̒͊ ̸̺͖̥̹̤̜͋͑͘g̴̢̢̭͈̪̹̹̐̄͒̏̇͘ḯ̷̪̥̰͙̎͗̈̂v̶̡͗̐͜͝e̷̛̱͂ͅ ̵͊͛͜ư̵̡̛͉͖͉͙̫̊̎̈̆p̷̱̮̖̓͐͂̓,̴̱͇̮̣̮̖̙̍̓̃̄́̇ ̶̠̻̙̣̗͙̙̈̚I̵̹̮̯͝ ̵̰̲͙̑͜ͅg̷̦͋̍̊͝ī̷̢̗̗͎̺̓͌͐̓v̷̧͎͙̎̾̊͘͜͝e̶̝̥̻̫̊ ̴̞͍̽ữ̵̢̡͉͖̭͔͐̍͝p̸̤̘̥̗̘̬͌́**  
**̶͖̱̘̬̤̙̲͒̎̓͗̔͛͝**  
**̴͔̪͇̠̠͉̋̋̇̓T̵̫̳͇͎̦̫̃̑̾̔̐ḣ̸͕̳̼̲̠̾̌̔̓ẻ̸̛̙̘͇̥̰̄͝ṛ̴̡̪̤̥̑̇̑̐́̽ͅę̸̘̩̜̌ͅ'̵̗̣͒̀̚͝ŝ̶̨̧̖̥̫̑̿ ̴̻͝ņ̷̮͕͙̺̤̿̋̔̂̉̕͝ȏ̷̹͇̺͐̽̈́͑͗t̴̩̜͉͊̋ḩ̷͙̬̔̈̊̑ĩ̴̡͇̹̇̈̕n̵̢̝͙̱͙̿͜g̷̨̛̬͔̼̥̰̿́̔͑̇͜ ̴̧̧̛͖͇̘̻͎́͌̔l̷̯̝̭̓̇̊̐̀̊e̷͇̹̼̹̚f̴͙͐̂͑̓̏̎ͅt̶̳̣̾̓͝ ̸̰̝̠̓͐̏̋ö̸̥̪̯́f̴̛͕̭̅̔̈́͌̏̊ ̵̡̖̞͈͍͓͓̋̈́̿͆̿̃̋m̶̨̦̥̹̊̕͝e̸̛͍̙͋͂͑͠**

Plague Knight found themselves in complete darkness, feeling as if they were floating in a bubble. They tried to move, though they failed, unable to even avert their eyes, as if completely paralyzed. All they could do was watch what was happening in front of them, no matter how hard they tried to fight for control of their own body.  
  
Though it was obscured largely by the darkness that surrounded them, they had managed to notice a small light ahead of them.  
  


Their resolve had not been powerful enough to keep the monster locked away forever, just like they feared. And all of this happened because of that _stupid_ essence they were given by her!  
  
Plague Knight recognized their friends fighting them. They tried to regain control, but it was just impossible. Nothing worked.  
  
They just had to watch helplessly as their body attacked anything on sight. It made them angry.  
  
They tried again and again.  
  
Nothing would move.  
  
Plague Knight for a long time refused to believe, but... that thing was them, still. It was just as much a part of them as the rest. A part they desperately wanted to banish out of themselves.  
  
But now it had overpowered them. Plague Knight did not know if it would stay forever.  
  
Again, they tried. To no avail.  
  
However, they felt like something was loosening the paralyzing hold on their body. They managed to move their fingers a little, and though it was not much, it felt better that not being able to move at all.  
  
A pain struck them.  
  
Their wanted to pull the beast back, make it stop doing what it was doing. But the thing just kept going with its own thing. Plague Knight was helpless.  
  
They cried out for someone to help them. Over, and over.  
  
And suddenly...  
  
They felt blinded and lost themselves once more in the darkness.  
  
  
  
**C̷̢̼̪͈̼̫̤̄̌̈́̀͜ų̵̺̟̺̭̜̟̎r̸̲͕̦͔͂ͅͅͅl̴̛͚̗͇̰̮̈́̆̈́͜e̴̢͈̽͛d̷̢̲͉͌̅̊ ̵̛̛̬̹̪̲̞̌́͗͊̎̓͊̈̄̈́u̸̫̣̱͐̿̓͋͌̏̕p̴̺̅̓͗̎̃̅͛̏͌̚͜ ̷͈̣̦̒̾͆͒̈́͗̒͐̚͠i̵̮͚͑̐͂͜ṇ̵̞̳̌̽͛̍̌͒͝͝͝ ̷͓̜͚͔̱̳̻̪̖̬͖̅͌̈́̎̌̈̔͋̐̓̕̚͜ḁ̸̧̻͓̣̭̘̓̓̒ ̸̥̣̹̙͕͖̑̂͌͗͗̒̒͜͝g̷̊̍ͅṙ̸̡̖̜̰̰͇̱͔͈̲̺̹̊̄̀̇i̵̫̻̳̰͔̫̞͖̪̲͌̉̌͗p̵̥̫̫̪͚̭͓͐̒͐̉͑̆̍̽̇̏ ̶̭̻̲͗̿̒͗̑w̷̢̱̜͇͙͈̗̳̗̐̒͆͝h̵̨͖̯̱̗͋̓̃͌̂̑̏̈́̃e̷̡̨̛̺͇͔͕͊̆͗̍̽͂̿̚n̴̖͔̯̯̪͍͉̈́̉͑̓̇͗̕ ̵̨͔̭̊̒̒w̵̡͈̼̰̬͕̳̽͊͊̑̉̏̈́͆͌̂̌e̴̢͚̯̦͑̊̉̈́̒͂̋̀̆̇ ̴̭̝̹̦̣̅w̷̡̞̫̮̙̘̔̈͂̒̀͜͠ḛ̴͕͙͎̼̼͙͎̋͒̚͝ṟ̶̈ę̶̗̹̺̤͍̦̖̯̱͌̆̽̈̏̑̿̊̌̕̚͜ ̸̢̜̫̹̩̼̰͎̠̫̯̇͜ŭ̸̧̥̠̼̳͈̖͆͗̐̇́͝s̸͕͙̮̦͗̇̇͌͋͑̓̚͘͝**

Plague Knight laid there, unmoving. Specter Knight and the others had taken to parrying whatever had controlled Plague Knight's body, not wanting to injure them. Ultimately, that thing suddenly began changing back to Plague Knight's original form, the shadows seeping away, returning the knight to their normal state.  
  
They were not dead; they breathed calmly, though they were unresponsive. Specter Knight approached first, leaning down to pick Plague Knight up. They turned to the others.  
  
“You guys go ahead and do what needs to be done. I'll bring them home.”  
  
Shovel Knight simply nodded, giving a “Come on, everyone, let's go,” before turning around and walking further into the tower's remains.  
  
Specter Knight looked down at the knight in their arms, clutching them tightly before leaving the tower remnants.  
  
Plague Knight would have some explaining to do.


	2. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plague Knight needs to explain some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we die like men

Plague Knight awoke, their hands clutching the blanket- the blanket? They were just in the tower earlier, weren't they? Why was there a blanket yet? Where were they? What happened?  
  
They couldn't remember much. There was a blur and pain, crying, screaming, then... nothing.  
  
They looked at their surroundings. They were familiar. This was the Explodatorium, their home.  
  
Plague Knight sat up, rubbing their back. It hurt, though the spot most sore was the one they couldn't reach with their short arms. As a matter of fact, they felt like everything on their body was sore right now. They tried stretching, but that just made the pain worse, causing them to immediately stop and flinch, falling back onto their pillow.  
  
They groaned quietly, not bothering to sit up again. Instead, they let questions run through their mind, most commonly 'Who? How? When? Why?' followed by a series of other words.  
  
Their head was spinning, they noticed, now that their eyes had started to adjust to the world around them properly. They had a headache worse than that time one of the cabinets fell over and all the potions dropped onto their head, and that one hurt _a lot_ . Plague Knight sighed, trying to sit up again but giving up halfway through.  
  
Now that they were beginning to truly wake up, they noticed the quiet sounds of their surroundings. No, not the soft bubbling of potions in the distance – they had gotten so used to that noise that they blended it out perfectly. No, what they picked up was peaceful snoring. At first they assumed it may have come from a Macawbe, but it sounded very unlike it.  
  
Forcing themselves to turn their head sideways, they realized who or what made that sound-  
  
Specter Knight was sitting next to them, arms crossed, their head leaned against the wall. They must've been the one to bring Plague Knight back home! But why?  
  
Plague Knight wanted to inquire, but did not want to wake the phantom from their sleep either. Specter Knight so rarely slept that it was truly a sight to be treasured to actually see them asleep. The alchemist kept quiet, trying to close their eyes and tuck themselves back to sleep.  
  
This ended up not working, as, no matter how long they tried, they couldn't doze off. Instead, they found themselves tossing and turning. Eventually, the shuffling awoke the phantom next to them, who gave a small yawn, looking to Plague Knight, who turned around to be eye to eye with Specter Knight.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Specter Knight decided to break the silence.  
  
“Sleep well?”  
  
“I-” Plague Knight was unsure what to say – they felt rested, but at the same time not at all. “I don't know? B-But... how long was I out? I feel like I just woke up from a coma or something.”  
  
“Maybe half a day,” Specter Knight replied, resting their face on one hand. They then sighed. “Plague, we need to talk. I know you probably just woke up and all, but it's important.”  
  
Plague Knight shuffled up, sitting up while leaning against the back of their bed to try and not immediately slide back down. They themselves had many questions, but decided to let Specter Knight speak first.  
  
“G-Go ahead.”  
  
“ _What_ was that yesterday?”  
  
Plague Knight blinked, though they did not know if Specter Knight saw it under their mask. “What do you mean?” they responded blankly, thoroughly confused by the phantom's question. What happened yesterday? Did it have anything to do with their missing memories?  
  
Specter Knight seemed equally as perplexed. “You mean you... you don't remember?” They looked away. “God, you must be so confused about everything.” They turned their head back to Plague Knight. “Okay, let me explain.”  
  
  
  
H̵̱͙̙̤͉̓̈́̂́ǫ̸̺͕̻͔̩͖̪̙̖͔͇̝̹̟̐̀̅l̴̡̢̳͚͓̱̖̯͖̹͉̩͈͔͂͌̅͌̏̃́̈́̓̚̕̚d̸̨̡̗͔̙̖̝̝͚̖̠̽̀̾̓̒͘ ̷̧̹̙̱͉̹͔̣̼̝͈̲̏͂̍̑̕͝y̶͕͎̯̰̯̞̩̪͊̇͑͗̅͑̈̊̈́̔͋̕̚͝o̶̙̫̼͓̘͍̾͜u̸̯͎͗̅͆̄̈́͐̉̕͠͠ȑ̷̡̤̘͓͇̫̲͇̬̹̭̞̙̎̈́̊͗̒̈̇͂͐̔̀͝ ̶̧͉̞͉̠̗͋͝b̵̮̠̮̑r̸̯̂̏̈́̎̓͒ḙ̸̡͕̣̫̙̩̝̰͙̖̊͗̐̕̕͘͠a̶͖̾̎͒͑̈̀͆͠͝t̸͎̘̞̆̒̃̑͝ẖ̵̞̖͂́̽́͂̓͂̑͝,̷̛̫̮̻̰̙̖̈͐̈́͛̎́̔͋̑͠ͅ ̶͈̲̆̊̔̚d̸̢͖̦̠̪̜̥̜̥̘̙̰̫̕ị̴̧̪͍͍̲̞̩̞̟͌́̽̈͂͆͊͊̍́͂̃̕͘͜m̵̢͓̊͋̔̐͝͝ ̸̨̱͔͈̹̞͎͚̯̣͈̓͐̓͌̓͑̈̆͝t̷̹̥͍̝͓͓̝̠̒̄̇̓̔̑̋̋̂̎̕͜ḩ̸̧̦̘͉͈͎͚̙̟͚̘͋̒̊͜ͅę̵̢̩͔̙̻̙̘̮̐͊̾̌͆̆̽̌̿̑̆̓̋͛͐ ̸̝̯̗͕̱͗̉̀̈́̍̓̉̅l̴̛͙̩̖͑̇̈́̏͝į̷̞̫͍̹̰̂g̶̢̩͈̰͎̙̮̫͊͒͆̄̑̈͒͛̽̕͘h̶̙̼͚̳͓̥͕̺͋̾̊͛͊ͅt̶̰̥̯̳̝̹̩̙̠͈͊͛̏̑s̴̢̫̘͍͖͍̘̈́̇͛̎̂̄̏̍͆͠

̷̺̍͛̂̎̉̋͊̒̃̋͘̚͠I̷̧̛̮̪͉͔̥̙̤̹̝̠̓͜ͅ ̷̞̬͉̰̝̹̟̗͇̞̥̉̐̏̽̋͊̄̅̐ẃ̵̢̢̙̰͔̹̭̪͉͚̠̕͜͠ȏ̵̪̰̜͈̟͐n̶͓͖̟̭̍̃̉̈́̌̇̋̇̋̕͠'̷̦̮̜̠̂̄͗̄́͛͐͐͂̾t̵͕͇̪̾͗́͐̅̽̈́͋̒͌̄̓̈́͘̕ ̶̿̏̇̃̍́̽̅͒̐͜s̵̠͉̍̾̎͑̓̎̒̂̏̅͂̉̓́ͅả̴̱̼̻͑̈͑̆͐̂̎̆̇͝͝͝͝͝ÿ̴̡̡̳͖̯̠̱̯͉́̾̇̈́͒͘ͅͅ ̶̤̝̺̘̖͔̺̫͉̪͈̬̫̠͛̒͜ý̸̛̹͕̣̬̥̪͕̟͖͂̈́͆̔̌̑͛̀͘o̶̢̡͔̞̭̹͈̖̐̔̏̚͝ͅu̴̬͔̯͉͈̭̾̋̓͛̏'̶̞̻͈̙͔̻̞̜̊̒͂̓͒͑́̈̓̐̄̂̚̕ŕ̷̡̭̰̦̫̗̰͇͇͕͙͉̌̆̍͛̔͑̅̚͠e̵͈̱͈̫̠̝̙͇̗͈̥͎̫͙̭͂́́͝ ̴̨̣̖͖̬͈̤̲̓̾̍̓̌͐͝ș̵̛͖͔̖͆̍̐̿͆͛̋̀͌͐͘ä̷̪̲̲͕́̄̏͝f̶̡̢͓̣̣̘͉̱͍̣̠̞̼͕̀́͒̃̓̈̚̕͜ę̸̝̜̭̗̓͐͌͊͐̋͋ ̸͎͔̫̯̦̙̪͔̤̦̼̙͆̔̅͐t̷̲͎͒̽͑͆͋͂͐̾̍͋̚h̷̡̖͇͉̼̒̂̃͆̃͌̿̌̚í̶̱͚̻͈̱̟͎͎̺̺̪̹̬̳̜̃̀͆́͘s̵̢̱̙̼̲̘̭͕͖͂̈̎͋͆̅̀͘͘ͅͅ ̸̡̹͓̓͛͛̎̾̓͘͜͝t̸̙̫͕̪̤͇̘͚̍̇̄̅͌͌̈́̈́̃̄̋̍̚͝͝i̶̛̠̎̐̿̔͒͂̓̚͘̕m̴̪̓̀̉͊̈́̈́͊̍͆̅́͑͊͝͝ë̴͉̠̰̝́͗̑͆͂̾͆̍̆͊͘͝ͅ  
̢  
  
  
After Specter Knight had finished explaining to Plague Knight what happened the day before, they decided to give the alchemist a bit to think over it – knowing they had no clue what happened, they were probably overwhelmed and needed some time. Specter Knight had decided to make them something to drink in the meantime.  
  
Well, at least until they heard Plague Knight let a cry of horror. Specter Knight set down whatever they were doing, rushing back into the room. Plague Knight stood in front of a glass pipe, staring at themselves. When they heard Specter Knight approach, they immediately turned, looking at their friend in panic.  
  
“W-What happened to me?!” They were crying, holding their head in distress.  
  
Two wings had sprouted on their back, just like the previous day. Plague Knight was panicking, shaking. Specter Knight approached them.  
  
“How do you feel? Do you see anything wrong, except for... well, those?” they asked, kneeling next to their friend so the two were the same height.  
  
“I-I'm scared-- Specter, what if it happens again?!” Plague Knight wrapped their arms around Specter Knight, crying even more. “I don't want to become a monster!”  
  
The phantom softly stroked their back, trying to make them calm down, shushing them. “It's going to be okay, we're going to figure this out. I know this is scary, but it's going to be okay. Don't panic. You're not going to become a monster, we're going to find a way...” they hummed quietly, trying to calm the panicking knight.  
  
After a few minutes, Plague Knight managed to calm down, though still sniffling, not nearly as distressed as before.  
  
“Do you feel as if you still have control over yourself?” Specter Knight asked, not letting go quite yet.  
  
Plague Knight nodded slightly. “I don't feel any different. Well, except for these...” they looked back at the wings.  
  
“Can you move them?” Specter Knight inquired.  
  
Plague Knight tried very hard, managing to make them move, but not the way they wanted to.  
  
“Come on, let's get you something to drink. We can try to figure things out once you've actually got something in your system.”  
  
Plague Knight nodded, following Specter Knight to the other room.

H̷͉͗͌͆̇̈̀͊͆͛̊̀̔̕͠ǘ̸̧̬̙̞͚̣̆̅͛̊s̵̡̛̙̫̤̳̮͎̟̜͚̭͇̤͍̓͛̿̈͊̊ͅḧ̴̦̰͕̜̖̣̙̤͎̜̯́͋͘ ̷̛̬͈̳̮͉̈́͆̽̈́̃͆̍͂͠͝H̴͙͙̼̦̋̏̀̈̆̑͂̚u̵̡͎̩̞̜̖̰͍̝̦͂̆̈̔̄̓͛̄̄̂̕͜ͅͅş̵͇̳̙͙̘͔͔̤͖͗͠ȟ̸̨̨̰͙̹̩̼͉͕̝͔́̋̎

̵̦͔̗̣͉͆Ḳ̶̨̻̺̘͍̝̟͕̜̜̦̠̙̈́̾̀̍͗͂̑̌̓ẻ̴̛̻͌̋͂̍̈́e̴͎͎̋̑͛͌̏͆̏͗̒̓̇̇p̶̛͉̹̹̼̩̜̭̩̦̳̀͛̓͐̄͒̔̾̕͜͝ ̷͙͇̟̖̰̻̤̏́̏̈́̌̆̂̉͘͜y̵̛̺͚͈͓̆̔͝o̶̧̜̝̬͉̜̥̳͈͍̠̤̙̿͌͊̿͋͊̓͐̉̽̕͜͜u̵̦̲̦̺͕̫̞̠̣̻̖̲͑̔͗̍̈̍̉̓̽̔̐̈́͗͘r̵̰̞̰̱̹̮̳̋̋̄͒̓̅̈́̏̀̕̚͘͜ ̴̥̽̎̌p̸̳̋͋̿̄̊̇̌͐̅̈́͝͝͝r̸̮̤͈͎̥̜̬͗̔̔ȩ̶͎̲͕̮̟̫̗̬̜͑̽̐͒̎̐̑̿̾̓͝͠t̵͔̄̽͠͠t̸̨̢̝̟̫̼̙̰̝̾̆̏̾͝y̶̩̳̺̳̬͔͚̲͎̹̻̫͎͂̄͑̉̒̀̃͑ ̷̢͙̻̻͙̼̬͙͆͋͋͜͜m̷̡̛͍̬͍̅̈̑ó̸̺̝̓͝ư̸̢̡̟̝̒̇̉͑͆̍̇̆̌̽̾͘͘͝t̵̢͍̼͚͎̦̦̣̟̘͚͖̥̃̆̐͂̉͒̇̃͝͝h̵̨͈̬̲̭̟̟̞͍͌̊̐͂̉̽̂͘͝ ̴̢̬͙̊̀̽̚͝s̶̯͓̻̰̦̭͔̮͑̽͆h̵̰̞̭̯̣̜͒̆̓̽̌̄̏̿ṷ̶̢̨̢͖̹̬̺͚̯̩̈́͛̇̈́̽̓̈́̈̕ẗ̸̢̖̙̤̩̮͍̤̫̪̙̝́͘ͅ

The two had been sitting together a while now, figuring out a puzzle Plague Knight had been unable to find the solution to for quite some time.  
  
Specter Knight looked over at Plague Knight, blinking. “Hey, Plague- the wings- they're gone.” they said, pointing towards the alchemist's back, now wingless.  
  
Plague Knight began patting their own back to confirm Specter Knight's word as true. “Specter- they're really gone! I'm- I'm back to normal!” they exclaimed, immediately becoming excited. They kept patting their back before giddily embracing Specter Knight, jumping up.  
  
Specter Knight followed.  
  
“Any clue as to what made them appear?” the phantom asked, looking at Plague Knight. The smaller knight stopped in their tracks.  
  
“I think it was... earlier, when you told me all that stuff that happened the day before, I got really scared and distressed, I kept thinking I was going to become a monster... I think the distress made them appear.” Plague Knight looked down. “You said that yesterday I was also in immense distress before... all that happened. I think it's connected to my emotions in some way.”  
  
Specter Knight patted the alchemist on the shoulder. “That does make sense.”  
  
Plague Knight looked away. “Specter... I think it's time I told you about something very important. I think it has something to do with all of this.”  
  
“Go ahead,” the phantom replied, looking down at the knight. The two sat down on the bed together.  
  
Plague Knight began explaining that, when the Order was still doing evil and the Enchantress still existed, she _forcefully_ gave them some of her essence. Unlike normal essence that they would harvest for their potions from various creatures, this essence became a part of them, in some way. It didn't do anything for a long time though. Shortly after the Enchantress was destroyed, they felt something weird – it seemed as though the essence (or well, they assumed it was the essence) was reforming – not into another fragment of the Enchantress, but instead becoming its own independent thing. Plague Knight tried to keep it under lock and key, and it worked out well enough, at least until the day before.  
  
“That would explain... some things, at least.” Specter Knight replied.  
  
Plague Knight nodded sniffling quietly. “I don't want to become a monster, Specter... I'm scared of that thing. I'm scared of what might happen if it gets out again...”  
  
Specter Knight rubbed their back softly.  
  
“We're going to figure this out, together.”  
  
Plague Knight wiped away any tears that managed to escape their mask. “Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”


	3. Take A Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specter Knight has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for a dream chapter again woooo  
> highly recommend listening to the take a slice animation meme for the dream section, i kinda am writing the entire chapter listening to it

Specter Knight had been spending the last few days at the Explodatorium, brainstorming ideas with Plague Knight on 'the beast' (as they had started referring to it) and how to get rid of it.  
  
They unfortunately didn't find much but dead-ends, though, despite working through day and night to try and figure something out. However, they weren't intent on giving up yet though.  
  
Plague Knight has not had any further incidents, though they were unsure for how much longer it was going to be like that. They have not been feeling distressed (or well, they have mildly), but they worried it might come out for other reasons soon.  
  
Mona had managed to convince the two that they needed to sleep after working for nearly three days without any rest. She was the only other person who had been filled in on the story so far – Plague Knight decided they would tell the other knights by the time the next Order meeting rolled around (they were regular now) and focus on finding a way to cure their 'condition' in the meantime.  
  
Specter Knight had taken to crashing on Plague Knight's couch for the time they spent here, not wanting to bother with going all the way back to the Lich Yard only to return here the next day.  
  
The two were utterly exhausted, having been up for much longer than they should have. Specter Knight had pretty much survived off of coffee for the past few days, while Plague Knight only drank soda from their bottles.  
  
Before they even knew it, they were both sound asleep.  


  
Ş̷͕͎͙̻̖̳̈́͛̽̇͐̔̐ͅī̴͇̥̬̳͉̄̔̆̇͂̌͐̒͘͝t̸̡̤̙͖̥̪̻̘̱̲̘̅̈́͌͜ͅṭ̴̛͍̫̼̽̊́̽͌͐͂̉̈́̄͒͠i̵̱̗͚̜͚͈͕͖̭̝͍̥̅̽̒̂̚͜n̵̡̬̼̲̫͉͎̘̝̳͖͚̺̜̉͘͠͝ͅg̴̛̛̛͙̅̆̈́͊̓̑̿͛̈́͝͝͝ ̷̨̨̯̥̫̥̤̬̭͕̘͉͆͂̾̈́͐̔͌͂̊̕̕͜͝ p̴̺̮͓͈̥̆̇̕͝r̴̟͎̦̦̖̻͚͉͑̈́͌́̇̈̈͋͌̕ȇ̶̢͖͉̰̙̦̪͎̘̮͍̩̰̇̆̍͝͠ͅṫ̸̨̬͌͒͗̈́̂̑͘t̴̢̡̛̙͖̰͎̯͚̩̓̃̒̓̃̕͜y̸̲̭̹̠̆̒̕͠ ̸̛̺̖̤̪̰͉͉̺͓̈̈́͌̑̽̚̚͠ĩ̶̧̘̱̰͎̙̺̭͈̙͔̞̮̂̈́̂̍̈́̾̐͝n̶̺̣̖̫̬̣̅̈́̀̃̓̽̔͐̊́̉̽͘͝ ̷̼̊͌͌͆ṯ̴̢̛̠̙̲̟͕͂̋̓̎͘ḩ̸̻̗̉͌e̵̡̠̳͔̞̗̰̘̣͉̼̳̊̈́ͅ ̶̡͇̳͙̠͔̜͋̅̈̈̌̔͌͐ͅp̴̢̢̤̗̯̪͔̞̯̮͈̌̋ŗ̷͉͒͋̊͌̀͛̈́͘͝ȉ̵̢̲̲̮̖͍̝̘̟̤͚̺͂͑͜͜m̸̢̧̺̣̖͓̏̏̉́̈́͠͝ȩ̷̮̰̮̰̹̦͖̰̭̲͖͛̑͑̌́̑̿̀̈́̐̅̍͐̓ ̵̨̧̮̰̟̪̗̱̏̌͗ͅő̷̢̲̬͉̭͖̼͜ͅf̸̖̼͍̩̼̗̜͉̳͚̹̩͕̠̽̓̈̿̐͑̌̕͜͠͝ ̷̫͉̩͕̀͛́͑̆͋̑̚͜͝l̷̟̃͝i̷̢̪̤̣̙͎̦̟͂̾͋͑̿͌̀̄͘͠f̴̼̊̆̈́͑̓̉̈́̀̄͐̌̚͠ē̶̗͉͚̹̙̮̤͌̇̒̈́̈͆̿͗̂̃͛́̕͝   
  


"Specter Knight!"  
  
The shout came from behind them. Specter Knight turned around as the world around them gained focus, showing an edge of the Tower's balcony (one of the many), where Plague Knight hung on, slowly losing their grip. Their hands were trembling, scraping against the broken stone they clutched, slowly sliding down.  
  
Specter Knight wanted to rush to them, but it was as if their feet were glued to the ground, unable to move them even slightly.  
  
  


“Plague Knight!” they called out, reaching forward, trying desperately to get to them, pointlessly.  
  
“I can't move!”  
  
Plague Knight emerged in screams as something struck the stone, breaking it further. They called out again as the darkness began crawling up their back, enveloping them until they were gone. Specter Knight caught the glimpse of a shadowy creature, grinning at them before the world faded.  
  
“S̴̖̀p̵͈͋ȅ̸͔c̷̡̾t̴̡̄ê̵̥r̶̥̈ ̴̖̽K̴͎͋n̶̳̓ḯ̸̭g̷̟̎ḥ̶̈t̶̪.̷͆ͅ.̴̑͜.̶͔͝” a voice whispered, and Specter Knight found themselves in a lone lighted spot. A white eye shone through the darkness.  
  
“Plague Knight?” they questioned, staring at the singular eye approaching.  
  
Plague Knight emerged from the shadows, and their surroundings became clear to be the Explodatorium. Half of their face was covered in those shadows, just like a few days ago.  
  
“S̴̖̀p̵͈͋ȅ̸͔c̷̡̾t̴̡̄ê̵̥r̶̥̈ ̴̖̽K̴͎͋n̶̳̓ḯ̸̭g̷̟̎ḥ̶̈t̶̪.̷͆ͅ.̴̑͜.̶͔͝” they groaned, voice half distorted, half normal – it was as if two people were talking simultaneously.  
  
The groan sounded like they were in pain. The shadows were running over their one half, like slime, or liquid.  
  
They kept coming closer.  
  
As tempted as they were, Specter Knight did not run, remaining rooted in place. They watched as Plague Knight approached, giving off more distorted cries of woe.  
  
But Specter Knight stayed.  
  
“Specty... I don't want to become a monster...”  
  
“Specty... Haven't I always been one...?”  
  
Specter Knight felt taken aback by the question.  
  
Plague Knight always had issues with themselves... Did they really see themselves as a monster? Even after all the help they offered up to keep them alive, even willing to give their own essence?  
  
Specter Knight knelt down as Plague Knight stood in front of them. They embraced the alchemist, pulling them tightly to their chest.  
  
“Plaguey... you were never a monster. Even if your thoughts made you believe that... you never were. Not to Shovel Knight, not to Mole Knight, not to Mona – and certainly not me.”  
  
Their wails of pain turned into wails of sadness.

  
“You... you mean it..?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The shadows immediately enveloped the two as Plague Knight screamed loud and hard during their transformation.  
  
W̵͓̚á̷̮̝s̵̞̈͆͑ ̶̠̟̖̋̄͋͋ẗ̷̳́̇h̶͉̯͂̔̃͘a̸̜͜͝t̶̡͔͆̀ ̵͙̯̩͒̇y̵̢̢̦͕̋͐̄͝o̵̹̻̻̖̚ṳ̶̰̺̤̇̊r̴̛̛̭͘ ̵̼̿͛͝ṿ̷̩͈͙́o̵̹͖͎̲͒̊i̷̢̳̯̝̍͂ċ̴̢̩̌̃e̶̡͈͑͗ ̶̠̾͛o̸̳͐̾̂̇ŗ̶̗́ ̴̞̼̃̄̐̈w̴̥̎͐͘̚a̵̙͓̩̾̽̒ș̴̡̛͓͚ ̸͎̣͂̽t̶̉͂̑ͅh̶̺̲̱̃̆͘a̷̰̗̟͌͋̊t̷̼̻̼̺̀͐̈ ̵̰̝̃̎͌͗m̵͉͙͎͒̈̓̌ë̵̯͕̥̤́?̸͗̈̐̌͜  
  
When Specter Knight awoke in a cold sweat from their nightmare, Plague Knight was nowhere to be found. They quickly sat up, looking around frantically for the alchemist.  
  
“Plague Knight?” they called.  
  
“I'm okay!” it chimed nervously from a different room. Specter Knight got up from the couch, stretching slightly before moving to the room where the voice came from.  
  
Plague Knight turned around in a panic as they heard the footsteps, wrapping their blanket around them, trying to hide.  
  
Specter Knight seemed confused.  
  
“Are you sure you're okay?” they asked, walking up to Plague Knight.  
  
“Don't look at me...” they whispered, pulling the blanket closer, “I'm a monster.”  
  
Specter Knight knelt down next to them. “You're not a monster...” they responded, trying to pat Plague Knight's back.  
  
The alchemist shook. “My body says otherwise...”  
  
“I'm sure it doesn't look that bad-”  
  
Plague Knight threw away the blanket they wrapped around them, revealing their body without the cloak they wear every day, never taking it off for anyone.  
  
Their body was covered from head to toe in scars, mainly from burns and cuts. One of their eyes was a permanent black eye, swollen and dark, barely open enough for them to be able to see with it. The other eye had scars near it, though it didn't seem damaged. There were entire patches of feathers missing on their body.  
  
Oh yeah, they were a bird. Specter Knight always had had a theory, thought they were never quite certain.  
  
“... Do they hurt?” was the first question that left their moth.  
  
“Physically..? No. But...” Plague Knight stopped talking when Specter Knight pulled them closer into a hug. For a few minutes they remained in silence like this, before Specter Knight began running their ghastly hand over the alchemist's scars.  
  
“Most of the cuts were glass shards. I was always so clumsy, wasn't I...?” the smaller knight murmured, before placing their own hand on a large patch of missing feathers, deeply burned. Specter Knight looked. “Was that her...?” They asked carefully, trying not to upset Plague Knight. The alchemist simply nodded. “All of them...” they whispered.  
  
Specter Knight suddenly pulled them even closer, softly rubbing their back.  
  
“You're not a monster, Plaguey... You are everything but a monster.” Specter Knight hummed calmingly.  
  
“I look terrible...”  
  
“You look beautiful. You're... adorable.” Specter Knight smiled under their mask.  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“Yes. Every bit.”  
  
Plague Knight's face lit up in a soft shade of green, looking away from them when Specter Knight tried to make them look at them.  
  
“You're the first person to tell me that ever since Mona...” they said bashfully, looking slightly to the phantom. “You really mean it?”  
  
“Plaguey, you are cute when you behave so shyly.”  
  
Specter Knight then ran a hand across Plague Knight's beak, which was partially broken off.  
  
“That? A potion exploded in my face while I wasn't wearing my mask. Mona since started keeping the  _ **real** _ dangerous stuff away from me.” They looked away again. “That's why I drink everything with straws and have so much trouble eating food like others.”  
  
Specter Knight noticed that they took this kind of lightly. “And you are not very bothered by it..?”  
  
“Not as much. Hurt a whole lot more when it happened. Was in the bed for a few weeks at least. It's happened a long time before the whole Order got together.”  
  
“I have a different question, Specty.”  
  
They nodded for the alchemist to go on.  
  
“How do you feel? Mona said she needed to add new essence yesterday.”  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine.”  
  
Plague Knight nodded. “Okay, just making sure.”  
  
They got up, turning around, revealing even more scars on their back. “I'm going to get some, um, clothes. Then we can continue brainstorming. Do you need anything from the kitchen?” Plague Knight asked, looking over at Specter Knight with their good eye.  
  
“No, I'm all good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Plague Knight & Mona sustain Specter Knight's form with the energy and essence of the Liquid Samurai as they are the closest thing to the Enchantress that still exist in the world. Due to the fact that they are no longer sustained by an immortal force like the Enchantress, they also start having needs like eating or sleeping.


End file.
